1988–89 QMJHL season
The 1988–89 QMJHL season was the 20th season in the history of the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League. The QMJHL first awarded the end-of-season honours of the "Rookie All-star team" to first year players. The Québec Remparts franchise returned as Longueuil Collège Français, bringing the league up to eleven teams. The league dissolved its divisions, and each team played 70 games each in the schedule. The Trois-Rivières Draveurs finished first overall in the regular season, winning their third Jean Rougeau Trophy. The Laval Titan won their first President's Cup since changing the name from the Laval Voisins, by defeating the Victoriaville Tigres in the finals. Team changes * The dormant Québec Remparts are resurrected as Longueuil Collège Français, playing in Longueuil, Quebec. Final standings Note: GP = Games played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; Pts = Points; GF = Goals for; GA = Goals against *complete list of standings. Scoring leaders Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalties in Minutes * Complete scoring statistics Playoffs Yves Racine was the leading scorer of the playoffs with 33 points (3 goals, 30 assists). ;Division semifinals * Shawinigan Cataractes defeated Trois-Rivières Draveurs 4 games to 0. * Laval Titan defeated Granby Bisons 4 games to 0. * Hull Olympiques defeated Saint-Jean Castors 4 games to 0. * Victoriaville Tigres defeated Drummondville Voltigeurs 4 games to 0. ;Division Finals * Laval Titan defeated Shawinigan Cataractes 4 games to 2. * Victoriaville Tigres defeated Hull Olympiques 4 games to 1. ;Finals * Laval Titan defeated Victoriaville Tigres 4 games to 3. All-star teams ;First team * Goalkeeper - Stéphane Fiset, Victoriaville Tigres * Left defence - Yves Racine, Victoriaville Tigres * Right defence - Eric Dubois, Laval Titan * Left winger - Steve Chartrand, Drummondville Voltigeurs * Centreman - Stéphane Morin, Chicoutimi Saguenéens * Right winger - Donald Audette, Laval Titan * Coach - Dany Dubé, Trois-Rivières Draveurs ;Second team * Goalkeeper - André Racicot, Granby Bisons * Left defence - Steve Veilleux, Trois-Rivières Draveurs * Right defence - Guy Dupuis, Hull Olympiques * Left winger - Michel Picard, Trois-Rivières Draveurs * Centreman - Jeremy Roenick, Hull Olympiques * Right winger - Eddy Courtenay, Granby Bisons & J. F. Quintin, Shawinigan Cataractes * Coach - Gilbert Perreault, Victoriaville Tigres ;Rookie team * Goalkeeper - Félix Potvin, Chicoutimi Saguenéens * Left defence - Karl Dykhuis, Hull Olympiques * Right defence - Yannick Lemay, Trois-Rivières Draveurs * Left winger - Pierre Sevigny, Verdun Junior Canadiens * Centreman - Yanic Perreault, Trois-Rivières Draveurs * Right winger - Marc Rodgers, Granby Bisons * Coach - Paulin Bordeleau, Laval Titan * List of First/Second/Rookie team all-stars. Trophies and awards ;Team *President's Cup - Playoff Champions, Laval Titan *Jean Rougeau Trophy - Regular Season Champions, Trois-Rivières Draveurs *Robert Lebel Trophy - Team with best GAA, Hull Olympiques ;Player *Michel Brière Memorial Trophy - Most Valuable Player, Stéphane Morin, Chicoutimi Saguenéens *Jean Béliveau Trophy - Top Scorer, Stéphane Morin, Chicoutimi Saguenéens *Guy Lafleur Trophy - Playoff MVP, Donald Audette, Laval Titan *Jacques Plante Memorial Trophy - Best GAA, Stéphane Fiset, Victoriaville Tigres *Emile Bouchard Trophy - Defenceman of the Year, Yves Racine, Victoriaville Tigres *Mike Bossy Trophy - Best Pro Prospect, Patrice Brisebois, Laval Titan *Michel Bergeron Trophy - Offensive Rookie of the Year, Yanic Perreault, Trois-Rivières Draveurs *Raymond Lagacé Trophy - Defensive Rookie of the Year, Karl Dykhuis, Hull Olympiques *Frank J. Selke Memorial Trophy - Most sportsmanlike player, Steve Cadieux, Shawinigan Cataractes *Marcel Robert Trophy - Best Scholastic Player, Daniel Lacroix, Granby Bisons References * Official QMJHL Website * www.hockeydb.com/ QMJHL Category:Quebec Major Junior Hockey League seasons